


Help!

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: When Obi Wan Kenobi needs help, two people in his life have always been there.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Must be honest, I don't know all of the Star Wars lore, however, I tried my best! And an important warning that this fic deals with mental illness and discusses self-harm briefly (and non-graphically).

“Do you even believe in me?” Anakin asked with a scowl.

Of course he did. What a ridiculous question. 

Unless, it wasn’t. Unless Anakin really didn’t know, if he didn't understand how Obi Wan could see his padawan’s progress unfolding before his eyes every single day, or how proud he was of it.

“Of course I do,” the master Jedi responded shortly. 

He hadn’t meant to sound so uptight, but inside he was panicking. 

Anakin had to understand, he just _had_ to.

“Master, you never let me do _anything_. You don’t trust me! How can we ever expect to be a team if you’re constantly treating me like a youngling!” Anakin shot back with hurt in his eyes.

Seeing his padawan so disappointed and wounded crushed Obi Wan. He longed to be better, to be the master his padawan really needed.

Instead of saying that, instead of explaining his own feelings, Obi Wan scoffed.

“Anakin, you need to trust that I am making the best decisions for us both.”

The younger Jedi rolled his eyes, which normally earned him a scolding, but Obi Wan couldn’t bring himself to do it. He simply sighed and looked away, hating the master he had become. 

Do it because I say so? Because I know best? Obi Wan had never intended to be that kind of a mentor.

“Master, I’m fifteen years old! When will you stop treating me like a child?”

Obi Wan considered the question; when _would_ he stop? 

When Anakin became a Jedi knight? A master? When he had a padawan of his own?

To the older Jedi, Anakin was like a child, like his _own_ child. 

He wanted to keep him safe, protected from all harm. If that meant keeping him on the sidelines during missions, so be it. 

He wouldn’t lose Anakin like he lost Qui Gon. He wouldn’t allow it.

Because if Obi Wan lost his padawan, his world would collapse, he just knew it.

A forbidden attachment. The perfect example of why the Jedi Order suggests elimination of bonds that are too strong, too based in emotion.

“I—I’m sorry, Padawan,” Obi Wan murmured weakly when he realized he had nothing else to say, no excuse for his behavior. 

The master was sure that all of Anakin’s friends had played bigger roles in missions than his padawan had. 

What a poor excuse for a master he’d been.

Anakin softened for a moment before seeming to remember why he was angry in the first place.

He turned away from his master and shrugged before mumbling, “It’s fine. I’m going somewhere to think.”

Obi Wan instantly panicked. 

“Oh? Erm, where?” he asked while fidgeting uncomfortably.

Everyone always saw Obi Wan as someone who was consistently calm and stoic, but inside he was deeply insecure and terrified. 

A forever, unwanted youngling, trying desperately to impress the world.

Anakin paused before quietly acknowledging, “I don’t know.”

Before Obi Wan could say anything further, Anakin was off, shutting the door harshly behind him. 

The older Jedi attempted to reach out to his padawan through their bond, but Anakin’s shields were set firmly in place.

_Why_ , though? Why was he pushing him away?

Obi Wan felt his heart begin to race. His breathing picked up to the point where meditation and mindfulness didn’t help at all.

What if Anakin never came back? 

What if he went to the Council and requested a new master? 

After all, everyone knew Obi Wan wasn’t equipped to train the Chosen One. He was barely equipped to take care of himself, and Anakin had finally seen that.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he cursed himself for being so emotional. The way he was behaving wasn’t appropriate for a young Jedi master. 

He needed to be stronger. Anakin needed him to be stronger.

The older Jedi again tried desperately to reach his padawan through the force, but he had no luck. 

Anakin could be quite good at pushing people away.

Obi Wan began to pace as he thought about all the ways he’d failed Anakin. The boy didn’t even think he, his own Master, believed in him. 

Maybe it _would_ be best for Anakin to find someone new.

But the thought of that hurt him deeply; it destroyed him. 

Anakin was the person he loved most in the entire world; perhaps the only person he loved. He couldn’t lose him.

_He couldn’t._

He’d just have to learn to be better. He would have to allow Anakin to take control sometimes, to be in dangerous situations. 

Obi Wan simply had to let go, or he’d lose his padawan forever.

But he _couldn’t_. He had to protect Anakin. He’d rather his padawan hate him than be dead!

Because sometimes, Obi Wan had flashes of memories. 

Terrible memories. 

He’d see Qui Gon’s death over and over, forever burned in his mind’s eye. Then, the vision would turn to one somehow even worse. Anakin would be ignited in a fiery hell, screaming, and Obi Wan could only watch.

Was it just a fear induced nightmare? Or was it a vision of the future?

The Jedi master shuddered as the horrible image played in his mind yet again.

He needed to protect Anakin; he needed to protect his boy because that horrific vision could not come to be.

Obi Wan curled into himself in the corner; he often did so when he was afraid. He wanted to be smaller, to somehow protect himself from the cruelty of the world.

The Jedi master knew his anxiety was a problem; he’d been to the healer’s ward enough times to recognize that. He just couldn’t seem to get _better_. 

Life just felt like so _much_. 

And with Qui Gon dead, Obi Wan didn’t have anyone to help him through it.

His body tensed and tears poured down his cheeks, fast and heavy. 

He rocked himself back and forth and hugged his body tight. 

The walls seemed to be collapsing down onto him, making everything heavy and unbearable. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

_Please come back, Anakin. Please, my padawan. I’ll change._

XxXxXxX  
Anakin kicked a pebble in his frustration before collapsing on the ground with a grunt. 

Why did Obi Wan insist on treating him like he was incapable? Like he was still a little boy?

He was _the Chosen One_. Didn’t that mean something? 

And while Anakin appreciated the fact that his master had never treated him any differently, despite having that looming title, he still thought it meant something.

He wanted adventure, he wanted danger, he wanted to be a hero. 

Obi Wan had trained him well, yet he didn’t seem to want to let go.

_Please come back, Anakin._

The younger Jedi froze at his master’s desperate plea through their bond. 

Obi Wan was so distraught, Anakin’s defenses seemed to lower themselves automatically. It was as though the Force knew how desperately his master needed him.

_Please, my padawan. I’ll change._

Anakin’s heart broke. He didn’t need Obi Wan to change. He just needed a little more freedom. He wasn’t planning to abandon his master; he simply wanted a shift in their dynamic.

_Master. It’s alright. Breathe. I’m coming home._

As Anakin sent his thoughts through their bond, he scurried to his feet and found himself running to their shared quarters.

_I’m sorry, little one._

Anakin sighed at Obi Wan’s weak response. He should have known better, should have known that his master would get upset.

Leaving was a mistake, even for just a few minutes.

_No, Master. Don’t be. It’s okay._

As he bolted down the hall, one of his classmates shot him a strange look and tried to ask if everything was alright, but Anakin ignored her. 

Only one person mattered in that moment, and he was in trouble.

Anakin could feel his master’s fear, his anguish, as he got closer. 

The younger Jedi wished he could put his mind at ease, but he knew that when his master was like that, it was hard to help him see reason.

_I’m here, Master. You don’t need to worry anymore._

Anakin yanked open the door only to find Obi Wan sobbing in the corner, rocking back and forth and scratching at his arm repeatedly. 

He was bleeding, yet it seemed the older man couldn’t stop.

“Master,” Anakin said softly, “I’m here, now. I was never going to leave. Never.”

Obi Wan looked up slowly and his blue-grey eyes were swimming with tears. He looked small, like a child, and Anakin wished he could remove every ounce of fear and anxiety from his body.

“I’m sorry,” Obi Wan said again. He seemed so far away, like he wasn’t even in the same galaxy. Anakin knew he had no choice but to take his master to the healer.

It wasn’t like Anakin had never dealt with an episode like that before; Obi Wan had always struggled with anxiety. 

It was scary at first, but he quickly learned how best to help his master.

The Council had tried to convince him to take on a new master, someone a little more “equipped,” they’d said, someone more “stable.”

Anakin, thirteen at the time, had exploded, scolding the entire council for dismissing his master like that. 

He told them he didn’t mind helping Obi Wan, that no one else could ever be his master.

Anakin still felt the same.

“Oh, don’t apologize, Master. You know you don’t have to do that with me,” Anakin comforted with a gentle smile.

The younger Jedi knelt before his master and took Obi Wan’s bleeding arm in his hands. He frowned at the damage, hating to see the angry, red marks which signified how very broken his master felt inside.

“Sorry,” Obi Wan whimpered yet again. 

He knew Anakin would scold him for his self-injurious behavior, but he honestly hadn’t even realized he was doing it.

“Master,” Anakin said firmly, while sending peace and affection through their bond, “Nothing is your fault. Please stop apologizing.”

It killed the younger Jedi to see blood on his master’s skin, especially knowing Obi Wan did it to himself. 

He couldn’t imagine being in so much pain that you’d hurt yourself just to get some relief.

Anakin had a feeling the scratches on Obi Wan’s skin were just the beginning. He had a feeling his master found other, more extreme ways to hurt himself.

“I don’t want to lose you,” the older Jedi sobbed suddenly, and Anakin pulled his master into his arms, hushing him and promising that everything would be okay.

“You won’t, I promise.”

Obi Wan simply shook his head and, not for the first time, Anakin wished he could read his master’s mind. Just to figure out the best way to help him.

“Master?” the younger Jedi said with a worried look, “Can I take you to the healer?”

Obi Wan sighed, suddenly seeming significantly older than just moments before. 

He was exhausted, tired of being carted in and out of the healer’s ward. Anakin couldn’t blame him; he hated being there himself.

“If you must,” the Jedi master said simply. His voice was weak and waning, but he began to rise, knowing full well he didn’t have any other choice.

“I’m sorry, I know you hate it there,” Anakin mumbled, and it struck Obi Wan just how _sad_ and _young_ he sounded.

“Oh, it’s not your fault, Padawan. You’re so good to me, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Anakin found that rather difficult to believe. 

He should have been there to settle Obi Wan, to comfort him before things got so bad. Or, at the very least, he should have kept his bond open so he would have realized his master’s distress sooner.

“No, Anakin, you couldn’t have known,” Obi Wan said, “I’m an adult. I’m the master. You are not responsible for my wellbeing.”

Anakin shrugged and put his arm around his master’s shoulders.

He knew that standing around feeling guilty wasn’t going to help Obi Wan, so he simply nodded.

“Let’s get going, Master.”

XxXxXxX  
Obi Wan didn’t think he could put into words how very much he hated the healer’s ward. 

It was stark and unfeeling, and he felt so lonely. Besides, it seemed that no one was able to actually help him.

He’d been coming to the healers for his anxiety and depression since he was fourteen. He couldn’t even count the amount of times someone had told him to just “relax” or to “meditate more,” “eliminate all distractions.”

Qui Gon had always been his advocate. 

Obi Wan’s master would become furious when they tried to pass his padawan through the system without a single, legitimate suggestion.

_“Master Jinn,” Healer Bremala said hesitantly, “there really isn’t much we can do for young Obi Wan. He just needs to learn to control his emotions.”_

_Obi Wan flinched at the suggestion. He knew he was weak; it was foolish to have hope. The healers couldn’t do anything for him. He was beyond help._

_“I refuse to accept that this is the only advice you can give my padawan,” Qui Gon replied while putting a protective hand on Obi Wan’s shoulder, “He is suffering. I will not allow him to suffer any longer.”_

_“I suppose I can give him a mild sedative. But he can’t grow to rely on that,” the healer warned, giving Obi Wan a sharp look._

_The boy swallowed hard and turned away. Tears were welling in his eyes again and he’d never felt more pathetic. It was painful to hear how much of a disappointment he really was._

_“He won’t,” Qui Gon shot back firmly, “But Obi Wan needs something to calm him. He’s in so much pain.”_

_The older Jedi master gave his padawan a worried look, then gently caressed his cheek._

_“Don’t worry, young one. I’ll handle this,” he said with a soft smile. Obi Wan felt the tension leave his body, just a little._

_Qui Gon would take care of everything._

“Um, Master?” Anakin said for the second time, knowing full well his master’s mind was galaxies away.

Obi Wan always hid deep down in his own mind, where no one else could find him, when he was anxious.

The older Jedi startled at the realization that someone was speaking to him. 

He didn’t understand why they bothered; it wasn’t like he was capable of saying or doing anything worthwhile in the state he was in.

“Hmm?” Obi Wan finally hummed, cheeks reddening as he noticed the healer grumbling about how “ridiculous” the whole thing was.

The Jedi master could instantly feel the anger and protectiveness coming from his padawan. It was so powerful Obi Wan almost had to put up his shields.

However, when Anakin looked down at his master, the force flooded with feelings of concern and affection.

“Can you explain to Healer Bremala what’s wrong?” the padawan learner prompted, though from the look on Obi Wan’s face, he could tell right away that his master had no desire to speak at all.

XxXxXxX  
Anakin remembered when Qui Gon spoke to him as a boy about how Obi Wan Kenobi was a brilliant, kindhearted, and talented Jedi. 

However, he also told Anakin about how Obi Wan suffered from, at times, debilitating anxiety.

Anakin remembered being so confused; he didn’t understand what Qui Gon’s padawan had to be so afraid of.

_“He’s terrified of disappointing me,”_ Qui Gon revealed with sad eyes, _“Of anyone, really. He’s so scared of making a mistake that sometimes he literally becomes paralyzed with fear. He truly believes that if he does something wrong, I’ll leave him for good.”_

_“Well,”_ a young Anakin Skywalker had questioned, _“Can’t someone help him?”_

He remembered feeling so badly for the younger Jedi because he understood feeling too much of an emotion. 

He could get so angry sometimes he thought he would explode. 

He wished Obi Wan didn’t have to feel so much fear.

_“We try to navigate his anxiety together. He’s such an intelligent young man,”_ Qui Gon explained with a certain pride that Anakin likened to the way his own mother spoke of him.

_“But the terror he feels isn’t something that can be fixed by reading books or simply meditating. It’s a part of him that needs healed. I’ve tried asking for medication from Healer Bremala, but he isn’t even willing to consider it.”_

_“Why not?”_ young Anakin asked, confusion furrowing his brow, _“If it will help him, why is Healer Bremala forbidding him from trying it?”_

_“Anakin, I do not encourage speaking ill of your elders, but Healer Bremala is a foul, unfeeling man who has done everything in his power to make my poor padawan’s life a living hell.”_

XxXxXxX  
“Master?” Anakin said softly once he brought his attention back to the present moment, after he fought against his urge to tear Bremala limb from limb for what he did to his master, “Would you like me to explain what’s been going on?”

Obi Wan seemed confused, like the world was hazy and disorienting. 

He didn’t really understand what was going on, mostly just that Anakin was being so kind and that Healer Bremala was only going to make matters worse.

“Oh, yes,” the Jedi master finally answered while looking pleadingly to his padawan, “I—um, whatever you’d like, Anakin.”

The small, resigned voice of his master broke Anakin’s heart. 

Usually, Obi Wan spoke so confidently and made decisions so quickly and thoroughly that Anakin always felt safe on missions with him.

Before the padawan could speak up for his master, Bremala cut in coldly. 

“The usual problems, I suspect?”

Obi Wan felt his blood run cold; he hated knowing that he was so problematic that Bremala had his symptoms memorized.

He felt like such an embarrassment to his wonderful, talented padawan who was surely regretting his choice in master at the moment.

But, instead of saying anything in his defense, Obi Wan simply nodded.

Anakin, however, rolled his eyes dramatically and swallowed down his biting retort.

He knew from what he’d been told that Bremala had no respect for his master and always treated him like dirt but kicking a man when he was down was appalling and Anakin didn’t plan on standing for it much longer.

So, he charged ahead, making his opinions known and becoming an advocate for his poor master who seemed resigned to a fate of terror and panic attacks.

Anakin, however, wouldn’t rest until Obi Wan was feeling at least a little bit better.

“I’ve heard lots of the citizens of Naboo use medication for those who suffer from anxiety like my master does. If that’s true, we should try it,” he suggested before realizing he was speaking for Obi Wan without ever consulting him about it. 

“I mean, only if you’re interested, Master.”

Obi Wan appreciated his padawan’s attempt to include him in the decision making, but the Jedi master had never felt more indecisive in his life.

Truthfully, he trusted Anakin with his life. He knew the boy would make a good decision for him.

“I...yes, that sounds fine. If you think it’s good, Anakin, then I’ll do it.”

Anakin smiled gently down at his master before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

He understood how terrifying the whole thing must have been for Obi Wan, so he was proud of him for his willingness to try something new.

Bremala seemed to have a permanent smirk stuck on his face, and it made the padawan learner’s blood boil. He was such a pompous, arrogant man.

He was a bully. He treated his master like garbage when he was too vulnerable to stand up for himself, and it made Anakin sick.

“This must be interesting for you, Anakin,” the healer said casually, but Anakin knew there was an insult coming.

“How is this interesting?” the padawan learner spat with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Well, you’re essentially acting as the master in this situation. Obi Wan might as well be your padawan,” he responded coolly, and Anakin could feel the shame coming from his master.

Obi Wan retreated even further into himself. 

The Jedi master knew Bremala was right; his poor padawan was responsible for him far more than was appropriate.

“What is wrong with you?” Anakin hissed, knowing full well how embarrassing the insult would be to Obi Wan.

His master valued his pride, and Bremala was destroying it for no good reason.

Anakin could only remember a few times when he’d felt so furious.

“I’m sorry, young one,” Obi Wan mumbled, his cheeks flushing bright red.

He was embarrassed, just as Anakin knew he would be, and it made him wish that somehow, he could magically fix everything.

Another apology from his master. Another apology that never needed to be said. 

That damn healer was doing nothing but making things worse, and Anakin was tempted to leave right then. However, nothing had been solved, and he knew his master needed help desperately. 

The padawan learner would simply have to deal with that horrible man for a little longer.

Now, Anakin finally understood why Qui Gon was so upset when speaking of Healer Bremala. He really was a bastard who treated the man they both loved so much like he was nothing but an inconvenience. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Master,” Anakin kindly assured, “I just want to get you some help. I want you to feel better.”

Obi Wan frowned and Anakin couldn’t help but notice tears in his eyes, “But you’re so _young_ , Anakin. You shouldn’t have to take care of me.”

Bremala nodded in agreement with Obi Wan’s self-deprecating statement with beady eyes and a smirk, which only made Anakin that much more inclined to punch him in the face.

Qui Gon once punched the healer himself for a similar reason. 

Anakin was shocked when he first heard the story, but after meeting the man, he thought maybe another quick pounding might help him understand that Obi Wan wasn’t someone to be tossed aside.

So, the padawan settled on a searing glare directed Bremala’s way, then became much softer as he turned to address his master.

“I want to take care of you, Master,” Anakin murmured fondly, “You’re like a brother, or even a father. I never had one of those before I met you. So, I am _not_ going to abandon you. That’s not even an option.”

“You are the pride of my life, Anakin,” Obi Wan responded quite seriously, which left the padawan learner feeling a bit emotional.

Though attachments were forbidden, Anakin always felt a strong love in his bond going both ways. 

“Touching,” Bremala deadpanned with an exasperated look on his face, “But I’m not giving him medication. Not for something like _this_.”

Anakin took a deep breath, reminding himself quickly that “anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side,” but kriff, he’d never hated someone so much in his life.

His brief reminder of Yoda’s never changing mantra altered nothing. Anakin still found himself crying out in rage, “What? Are you serious? _Why_?”

After no response from the healer, the teenage boy continued on, “I’ll find a way to pay for it myself, if I have to. I just need you to get it for him!”

Obi Wan reached out and gently put a comforting hand on his padawan’s arm. 

It seemed to soothe him only a little. He was hell bent on doing something to make things better for his master.

Obi Wan was touched, but he also knew that it would never happen. 

Qui Gon had tried so many years ago, and he, a greatly respected master and negotiator, hadn’t even been able to convince the healer.

How then could Anakin, a boy, a padawan, be expected to get it done?

“Anakin, the Council has never been comfortable with Jedi using mind altering substances,” Obi Wan admitted, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be held by his own departed master.

Qui Gon had a way of making his padawan feel safe.

Anakin had the energy of a young man, and the will of one, too. He was fierce, but he was also kind and supportive. Obi Wan knew he was lucky.

But sometimes, he just wanted his master to take care of everything like he used to.

Anakin cut in, interrupting Obi Wan’s thoughts with the same fiery passion he approached everything important in life.

“Who cares, Master? You’ll feel better and you’ll be able to focus better, so the Council really should be thanking us!”

The older Jedi smiled weakly at his padawan’s reasoning. 

In the back of his mind, he knew none of it would work, but foolishly, he still found himself holding out hope.

Bremala, seeming to have snapped, coldly scolded, “If Obi Wan wants to remain a Jedi, he’ll have to learn to control his anxiety on his own, without the use of drugs.”

Obi Wan wanted to defend himself, to tell Healer Bremala that he never even gave him a chance to fight back or advocate for himself. But he supposed he didn’t deserve to be fussed over like that. 

Bremala was right about one thing; he should have been able to handle it himself.

“ _If_? Healer Bremala, there is no question that my master will remain a Jedi. He is one of the best the Order has ever seen! And if you won’t find a way to help him, then I’ll find someone who will!”

Obi Wan was proud of his apprentice for being so confident and sure of himself. He was grateful to have a padawan so willing to protect him.

But he was also scared. Anakin didn’t need to be picking fights to protect his old master’s feelings. It wasn’t right.

“Let’s just go home, young one,” Obi Wan pleaded, getting to his feet as if to leave, “We can forget this ever happened. I—I feel fine now.”

Anakin knew his master was lying; he was certain Obi Wan was feeling even worse. Besides, he wasn’t about to let that unforgivable man get off so easily.

“We can go home, Master,” the padawan learner offered with a kind look, “But I have no plans of forgetting. I think we’ll just have to have a little chat with Master Yoda, leaving Bremala and his backwards ideas nowhere to be seen.”

“Anakin, don’t be disrespectful,” Obi Wan scolded weakly. 

Truthfully, he didn’t really care what Anakin said to Bremala. 

In that moment, he didn’t care about much of anything, but he wouldn’t have been a very good master if he allowed his padawan to speak to a respected Healer in such a way.

“Why?” Anakin shot back with a harsh look, indisputably directed Bremala’s way.

“He was disrespectful to you, Master! Of course I’m going to call him out on it, especially when you haven’t even done a single thing wrong!”

“You need to leave!” Bremala interrupted harshly, “And take your defective master with you.”

The Force filled with Anakin’s fury.

How dare that pompous, arrogant bastard?

Those words seemed to be the final straw for the teenager, and Obi Wan could sense the trouble that would soon arise.

Enraged, Anakin punched the healer, completely shocking both men in the room.

His master was horrified, especially since his padawan was becoming violent all for the sake of protecting Obi Wan’s image.

“ _Anakin_!” the Jedi master cried out in disapproval before turning his attention to the injured man, “Healer Bremala, I am so sorry. We’ll leave immediately. H-he’s just a boy, I’m sure you understand.”

The healer rolled his eyes; clearly, he did not understand, and he had no intentions of understanding, either.

Obi Wan’s thoughts were meaningless to the healer; they always had been, and they always would be.

He was not surprised by the casual dismissal of his words.

However, he needed Bremala to understand, needed him to back off, because Anakin was involved.

Obi Wan would always defend his padawan, always protect him, no matter what mistakes he made.

However, Bremala seemed disinterested in understanding the boy’s point of view.

In fact, he was so unaffected by the Jedi master’s plea, he spat at the teenager’s feet, face glowering with teeth bared.

Anakin looked back at his master with fear in his eyes, but before Obi Wan could help, the healer was punching his padawan back, even harder than Anakin had managed to before.

The boy fell to the floor with a groan as he looked to his master, seeking help and protection.

“Bremala,” Obi Wan scolded fiercely, “He’s a _child_!”

The healer rolled his eyes and smirked, arguing proudly, “If he wants to act like a big, strong adult, then he can get hit like one.”

The Jedi master found himself becoming enraged, and though he tried to release his feelings into the Force, he was mostly unsuccessful. 

Obi Wan would never allow such a truly wicked individual to hurt his padawan ever again. Anakin was under his protection, and he would always keep him safe.

“You goaded him into it,” Obi Wan reasoned with a scowl on his face, “You knew he’d lash out.”

Anakin interrupted his master’s thoughts as he whimpered quietly on the ground, positive his aching nose was broken.

Obi Wan rushed to his side and held onto his hand, squeezing gently to show that he was there and would be no matter what.

“And what are you going to do about it, Obi Wan?” Bremala spat maliciously, “Cry? Slice up your skin like a _freak_? You belong here even less than your overly emotional padawan.”

The Jedi master took a deep breath to ignore the hurtful words, but Anakin didn’t yet have that control over his emotions.

He attempted to jump to his feet in order to defend his master, but Obi Wan simply shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his place.

“It’s alright, Anakin,” he promised lightly, “Thank you, but everything is alright.”

“The boy’s unhinged,” Bremala said almost casually, and with that, Obi Wan found his resolve crumbling.

The healer could say whatever he wanted about him, but his padawan was another story.

“No, he isn’t,” Obi Wan argued firmly, “You are cruel. And if you _ever_ lay a hand on my padawan again, there will be hell to pay.”

The fire in the Jedi master’s eyes proved that his threat was not empty.

Anakin was his first priority, always. Not even Healer Bremala could intimidate him when protecting the boy.

As much as the healer spoke down to Obi Wan and treated him like he was weak, he understood that the Jedi master was extremely skilled.

His talent as a Jedi was matched only by his determination to keep Anakin safe, so the healer was aware that he needed to be extra careful.

Resentfully, Bremala hissed, “Understood. You can go now.”

Obi Wan nodded once before turning his attention back to his padawan. For one of the first times, Anakin truly looked like a child.

“Come now, padawan,” Obi Wan offered gently, while carefully bringing him to his feet, “My master taught me a few healing tricks. Good enough to fix that nose, okay?”

Anakin simply nodded, though there were tears in his eyes and he was visibly terrified.

At fifteen, Anakin was still just a child. Being hit in the face by a full-grown adult would have been scary for anyone.

“I’m sorry, Master,” the boy murmured regretfully, “I know I shouldn’t have hit him. I know I have disappointed you.”

“That’s not true, Anakin,” Obi Wan stopped him quietly, “You have not disappointed me. Your reaction, while inappropriate, was understandable given the circumstances.”

“He was saying such awful things to you,” Anakin mumbled, cheeks still flushed with anger, “He shouldn’t speak to you like that.”

“It’s alright, young one,” the Jedi master said, though his padawan’s genuine desire to protect him was humbling, “Sometimes you must ignore those who seek to tear you down.”

“I don’t know, Master,” Anakin softly debated, “I don’t think it’s fair.”

Obi Wan smiled gently, “You’re right, Anakin. It isn’t fair. But neither is life.”

The teenage boy shrugged, apparently lost in his own thoughts. He obviously disagreed with his master but seemed unwilling to say so.

Finally, he debated seriously, “Well, I won’t let anyone talk about you like that. I don’t care what you say.”

Ah, there was that bold, stubborn streak. The one that caused Obi Wan such trouble, yet also inclined his padawan to protect him fiercely.

“You are a good boy, Anakin. Very kind to your old master,” the Jedi allowed, “But we must work on managing our emotions.”

The padawan started to roll his eyes but stopped himself, knowing he would be scolded if he continued to do so.

“Yes, Master,” he said instead.

Obi Wan shook his head, knowing his padawan had misunderstood.

“No, Anakin, when I say we, I mean _we_. I need just as much as help with it as you do, perhaps even more.”

The teenage boy shook his head, ready to argue on his master’s behalf, but Obi Wan simply interrupted.

“Both of us, Anakin. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Comments and likes mean the world! Stay safe during this time.


End file.
